Cuando Carmen sale a bailar
by KillaCAD
Summary: Dedicado a Mitsuki-Akari. Anexo universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta. Y quizá la emoción era distinta porque entonces sonaba como si estuviese hablando con una pasión que superaba a la de Paris. Quizá era una mentira piadosa porque Helga parecía darse cuenta muy rápido de las cosas. Quizá, también, era porque se le había adelantado con una frase que se entendía a la perfección.


**Dedicado a Mitsuki-Akari **(no sabes qué feliz me haces cada vez que me avisas que hay un dibujo nuevo)**. **Es una dedicatoria que llevo aplazando mucho tiempo. No sé si hayan estado atentos a mis últimas notas de autora, pero Mitsuki es quien ha estado haciendo dibujos (¡preciosos todos ellos!) de mis fanfics. Les dejo los links: buba-chan . deviantart gallery/?q=helga#/d4ol4yb (este es mi favorito, creo) y sta. sh/ #/djj m8y 2dn 93 (Los invito a todos a revisar su galería).

ADEMÁS, quiero agradecer a **Lebel27** por el dibujo genial que ha hecho de una escena de _Cuando Helga G. Pataki perdió la paciencia_ (saben que cuando lo titulé nunca pensé que sería tan engorroso citarlo… en fin). Les dejo el link: lebel27 . deviantart art/You-don-t-scare-me-Pataki-325587004?q=gallery%3Alebel27%2F14123552&qo=3

No se olviden de borrar los espacios para poder utilizar los links.

**Agradezco muchísimo que le dediquen tiempo a mis historias. Felicitaciones a las dos por su talento. **

**Para finalizar. ****RECUERDEN** dar crédito de los dibujos que toman para sus perfiles.

**Anexo (¿final?) del universo Dino Spumoni todavía canta.**

**Cuando Carmen sale a bailar**

_Brunilda y Grane._

Bajarse del avión era lo mismo de siempre. Un pie delante del otro y esa sensación de ligero adormecimiento que parece despertar en el ruido del aeropuerto. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de los viajes. Estaba acostumbrado a los aviones y al cielo que podía llenarse tanto de nubes blancas perezosas como de avisos de tormenta. El cielo.

El cielo de Paris era de un celeste muy limpio.

Llevaba sólo una mochila y _muchas gracias_ porque el aeropuerto era enorme y no quería meterse en más trámites engorrosos. Charles de Gaulles y necesitaba encontrar rápidamente la _sortie_ correspondiente porque ya había prendido el celular y estaba más retrasado de lo que había calculado en un principio.

Caminaba apurado esquivando gente, apretando el asa de su mochila y pidiendo disculpas en perfecto inglés. Lo único que se le ocurría en francés era _merci_ y estaba bastante seguro que no le sería útil por el momento. Se le abrió un corredor bastante más libre que por los que había estado dando vueltas y en un momento de inspiración emocionada se decidió a correr con muchas ganas.

_Merci, merci, merci. _Seis meses y una esquina bulliciosa que lo recibió en la _sortie_ que estaba buscando. Apuró el paso, ya sin correr, y chocó (de pura torpeza) con el carrito lleno de maletas de una señora muy elegante. Escuchaba todo sin entender y puso su mejor cara de turista. _Merci_. Se disculpó en inglés y recibió una mirada de irritaba condescendencia. Ayudó a poner todo de nuevo en su lugar y por pura curiosidad preguntó cómo rayos se disculpaba uno en francés.

_Pardon, je m'excuse, désolé. _Dé, so, lé. Se lo repitió como cinco veces.

Retomó su camino repitiendo la pronunciación tal y como suponía que sonaba. Evitó mirar la hora en un gran reloj anclado en una de las paredes y se deslizó con torpeza en el piso que acababan de trapear. _Pardon_. El ruido, la gente, las maletas y el aeropuerto que era como una gran calle internacional que confundía todos los sentidos.

Casi se pierde entre el _merci _y el _désolé_. Casi se pierde en su torpeza emocionada. Casi la pierde en el mar de sonrisas expectantes que buscaban a los recién llegados. Recién llegados como él.

—_Désormais._ —Se disculpó con entusiasmo.

—¿Désormais? —Su voz sonaba divertida—. ¿Seis meses y désormais?

—Sí, es que el vuelo se retrasó por el mal tiempo… —Comenzó su perorata sin notar que la diversión se había transformado en burla.

—_Désormais quoi?_ —Lo interrumpió y más que la sonrisa, fue la ceja arqueada la que terminó por espabilarlo—. Iba a molestarte por llegar tarde, pero no parece que no será necesario. _Désormais._ ¿Qué demonios estás intentando decir?

—_Merci_. —Respondió sarcástico y a la defensiva—. Y _désolé._

Por supuesto que se rió, _como sólo ella sabía reírse_, deshaciendo la calma y deshaciéndose hasta las lágrimas. Tenía la mano cubriéndose la boca y cerraba los ojos por inercia. _Estúpido_, con el cabello en un moño y las mechas más cortas tapándole el lado derecho del rostro.

—No me voy a disculpar. —Le dijo muy sonriente cuando notó que la había estado mirando fijamente—. Pero te agradeceré. No sabía qué demonios iba a decirte y me has ahorrado una situación muy incómoda.

—¿No sabías? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Seis meses y no sabías?

—_Désolée._ —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué me ibas a decir tú?

—Que mi vuelo se retrasó… —Se sintió extraño, de pronto—. Y que es la primera vez en mi vida que me olvido de traer equipaje.

Sorprendida, bajó la mirada y buscó lo que nunca iba a encontrar. Lo miró incrédula por un rato antes de dar un largo suspiro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

—Seis semanas.

—Genial. —Respondió sarcástica—. ¿Y en la mochila que traes?

—Un paraguas. —Contestó muy tranquilo, sonriéndole de medio lado.

Helga suavizó su expresión, seguramente sin darse cuenta, y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente. La mirada se le había perdido en los recuerdos. Su mente estaba pasando los fotogramas de una película muy antigua mientras que en el aeropuerto, Arnold ganaba una batalla.

* * *

La diferencia sería más bien grave, urgente, más bien rota y poderosa. Sería todo, la diferencia, si no se hubiesen pasado años dándose vueltas. La diferencia que ha creado el tiempo. No son los mismos de los recuerdos. Los recuerdos, sin embargo, son insuficientes y se caen en las fantasías. Es como si comenzaran a conocerse cada vez que se ven, cada vez que fuerzan el encuentro y se chocan con la incomodidad que precede siempre a la rutina.

Es diferente, sí. Distinto y todavía más desigual en un café pequeño y caluroso que recibe las torpezas de todo el mundo.

Helga vive en un departamento pequeño, en una calle estrecha, cerca a una plaza con un parque. Hay que atravesar un boulevard que parece que no descansa nunca y el metro, que también está cerca, parece vomitar personas a cada minuto. _Place Monge_, el otoño, la lluvia y los vientos hercúleos y mediterráneos que le enfrían las manos y le calientan el cuello. Han decidido salir a conversar y no ha tenido mejor suerte que elegir un lugar muy elegante, _elegante en esa forma francesa_, que no combina para nada con su aspecto desgarbado me-acabo-de-bajar-del-avión.

Es diferente, sí.

Helga no ha dicho nada. Ni palabra ni gesto. Ha aceptado de inmediato y su sonrisa sarcástica de toda la vida ha pasado de largo las más disimuladas y burlonas. Se ha sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana y ha soltado el moño que le agarraba el largo e interminable cabello rubio. Le pasa lo mismo que siempre le pasará en sus encuentros y hace lo único que sabe hacer bien. Prestar atención.

Es distinto, sin duda.

El perfil de Helga se refleja en el vidrio y sus ojos azules brillan con malicia relajada. Tiene la espalda apoyada en la silla acolchonada y sus hombros están relajados. Lleva un vestido azul marino que le llega hasta las rodillas y que le deja los hombros al descubierto, una chaqueta negra, simple, está colgada en el respaldar y le hace sombra a las sombras. Son las cinco, está un poco nublado y la lluvia ha comenzado a caer con fuerza. Han encendido las luces amarillas y bajas de las columnas y hay una vela sobre un cristal hexagonal que vuelve todo demasiado confesional, demasiado íntimo.

Le recorre un escalofrío tan fuerte que comienza a hablar sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Pone las manos sobre la mesa y se da cuenta que las tiene húmedas. Le parece gracioso, como si las estuviera viendo desde lejos, como si todo el nerviosismo fuera parte de un espectáculo ajeno—. Uno pensaría que debería saberlo, pero no has escrito últimamente.

Algo que ha descubierto es que puede bromear sin bromear y seguir bromeando con Helga. Es complicado, sí, pero increíblemente entretenido. No sabe cómo pudo vivir antes que eso, no sabe cómo vivir sin eso. Sin las bromas. Aunque claro, su broma no es una broma, es un reproche escondido en una sonrisa amable que sigue a la indignación y a seis meses de incertidumbre. Está acostumbrado a no saber, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste.

—_Désolé_. —Dice inmediatamente, al propósito y le sonríe con todos los dientes—. Te explicaría, pero no lo soportarías. Ya me disculpé y, si no me equivoco, a ti te encantan las disculpas, ¿es suficiente?

Le molesta doblemente. Le molesta porque tiene el cabello largo, la sonrisa de medio lado y esa expresión sosegada que no combina para nada con la chispa en sus ojos que refleja la luz de la vela. Le molesta, eso más que nada, porque le gustaría mandar a volar al camarero, la gente, la mesa, la vela y ese café elegantísimo para poder acercarse y tocarla. No como ahora, aunque se muera de ganas, sino como cuando no está nervioso ni cansado ni muerto de curiosidad. Es como si se hubiese perdido en un viaje de más de seis meses. Es como si estuviese en el peor momento para conversar, mirar y morirse de ganas por tocarla. Es injusto.

—Si me cuentas, entonces será suficiente. —Replica terminante y ambos se quedan en silencio mientras el mesero termina de poner las dos tazas de café, el pan y una _crêpe_ de manjar blanco que Helga ha pedido—. Phoebe me dijo que te mudaste.

—Antes vivía cerca a un gran parque, iremos mañana, se llama Montsouris. Me mudé porque no quería hacer viajes tan largos hasta el _Panthéon_. Quería ir caminando, todavía no lo sabes, pero caminar aquí es maravilloso. —Hablaba para sí misma con mucha emoción. Una emoción distinta y que había visto muy pocas veces. Helga siempre hablaba con cariño de Paris, pero sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán importante era para ella estar de vuelta.

—¿A pesar del calor y la lluvia? —Replicó de mal humor. Estaba tan cansado de no saber nada—. Viniste el año pasado.

—Por cuatro días. —Alzó una ceja sarcástica—. ¿Quieres azúcar para tu café?

—No, gracias. —Se lo tomó sin darse cuenta que estaba todavía muy caliente. Disimuló como pudo, pero su cabeza no dejaba de formular inconveniencias.

—¿Qué te está molestando, cabeza de balón? —Rodó los ojos y fingió morirse de aburrimiento. Se removió incómodo en su lugar. Helga puso su mano en la mesa y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos—. Dilo ya o explotarás.

—¿Por qué no has escrito?

—¿Quién dice que no he escrito? —Suspiró—. No quería contarlo aquí, ¿sabes? Estaba esperando que regresáramos al departamento y te pusieras a reclamarme con toda esa moralidad tuya y entonces sería más espectacular. Tenía un plan. Se suponía que me ibas a besar al final, pero como en las escenas más memorables de Cumbres Borrascosas. —Bufó—. Ahora estará arruinado.

—¿Qué?

Helga se quitó el cabello del rostro y se inclinó para susurrarle.

—Por supuesto que te he escrito, idiota. —Su voz se hizo más débil—. No podía enviarte las cartas porque entonces contestarías y se hubiese convertido en un diálogo doloroso y lejano. Yo quería conversar contigo así, cara a cara, donde pudiera molestarte como quisiera. Te he extrañado tanto, Arnold.

Y quizá la emoción era distinta porque entonces sonaba como si estuviese hablando con una pasión que superaba a la de Paris. Quizá era una mentira piadosa porque Helga parecía darse cuenta muy rápido de las cosas. Quizá, también, era porque se le había adelantado con una frase que se entendía a la perfección. _Te he extrañado_. Quizá era porque lo primero que hacían cada vez que se veían era pelearse por cosas que no tenían importancia. Quizá, esa sería la correcta, era porque él también la había extrañado.

* * *

Era sabiduría popular que una relación a distancia era una forma precaria de esperanza. Como la lotería. Comprabas el boleto y esperabas que ojalá y resulte esa combinación extraña de números. Justo como el ticket de la lotería, podías dejarlo en tus jeans favoritos pero era fácil olvidarse de él en medio de la locura del día a día. Una locura que era más o menos distinta, para Arnold y Helga, cuando tenían vidas tan ocupadas.

Hubo una primera cita que fue una cita complicada como la de la mayoría de adultos. Helga se volvía de China y Arnold se iba a San Lorenzo. Helga trabajaba con su ex esposo y Arnold trabaja con su ex prometida. Parecía serio. Parecía un programa de preguntas y respuestas. _Qué te gusta_. Viajarescribircaminarescucha rjazz. Con respuestas que se interrumpían a cada momento, _ya lo sabía_, y desviaban el rumbo de la conversación. Años de experiencias semi compartidas y de sueños que se agradaban con la edad. Sabían tanto uno del otro y por supuesto que no sabían nada. Conversaron desde la tarde hasta la madrugada, sentados en el sillón verde en el departamento de Helga y escuchando los vinilos de Arnold. _Ya es tarde_, se repetían constantemente y sin mirarse, como si se animaran constantemente a terminar la conversación.

—Odio a las palomas. De todos los animales del cielo, son las únicas que odio. —Insistió con crueldad premeditada—. Sucias, torpes, malévolas y mediocres palomas.

—Son animales inteligentes, fieles y más interesantes de lo que crees. —Respondió ligeramente asqueado. Helga se expresaba con demasiada pasión—. Son grises, pero eso no quiere decir que sean mediocres.

—Lo son, horribles y bobas. —Soltó un bufido—. Son casi tan odiosas como las ratas.

—Por supuesto que no. —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué te han hecho las palomas?

—A ti te gusta todo. —Lo acusó—. Y me han hecho cosas que no me atrevo a pronunciar. Ya sabes, para no ser gráfica.

—Tuve palomas de mascota y te puedo… —Suspiró—. ¿Te he contado la historia del hombre paloma?

Helga tenía esta expresión, entre incrédula y sardónica, que había perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo. Lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo, desde el comienzo hasta el final fabuloso, pero tenía los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada. No le había creído nada y Arnold quería que le creyera porque, de hecho, era verdad. Verdad increíble como en un oxímoron.

—¿No me crees nada, no es cierto?

—Ni una palabra, pero le has dado un buen final. Un hombre que no puede vivir más con otros hombres tiene que morir, volar en este caso. Aunque lo de las bayas te ha salido un poco cliché. Volar hacia el sol, sí, sí, está muy bien. En el sol todo se quema, hasta las diferencias.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Digamos que sí. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No hace más que demostrar mi punto. Te gusta todo y te gustan todos. Te gustan los fenómenos.

—Sí, los fenómenos, la gente rara, las combinaciones más extrañas. Todo. —Repitió al propósito y devolviéndole una mirada divertida. Helga frunció el ceño, ofendida.

—Es porque también eres un fenómeno.

—Lo soy.

—Y las palomas apestan.

—Lo que tú digas, Helga.

Sonó al final, cuando ya están durmiéndose en murmullos que aseguraban que ya _era muy tarde_. Julie London cantaba triste y confesional, _cry me river_. A Helga se le escapaba una sonrisa incierta en el rostro y apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá. Arnold tenía los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas sobre la alfombra. Todo era cálido y musical, con tazas de café pasado y galletas de mantequilla. _You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head_. La alarma en el celular de Arnold sonaría en dos horas más. Se mirarían horrorizados y divertidos, levantándose en un flujo de energía efímera e insuperable. Se irían en el auto de Helga y Arnold se despediría apurado, muerto de sueño y con un beso largo que les llenaría de jazz el ritmo de la sangre.

Las relaciones a distancia se sostenían en las promesas vehementes de los besos de aeropuerto y en el recuerdo de las largas conversaciones de la noche anterior. Era muy rápido para un comienzo, muy drástico y poderoso para la inseguridad que todavía hacía sudar la palma de las manos. Muy cruel para los que estaban comenzando a reconocerse.

—¿Estuviste perdido? —Preguntó incrédula—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cinco horas? —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso no es lo importante…

Para Arnold lo importante era haber encontrado, en un claro inesperado, una villa llena de gente. Gente que vivía bien, diferente, con sus propios problemas y que hablaba su propia lengua. Quiso ayudar, al principio, cuando se dio cuenta que habían algunos ancianos enfermos. Se dio cuenta que no podía ayudar en nada, que no tenía que ayudar en nada, porque ya sabían cómo manejar sus enfermedades, sus ancianos y su medicina. Se sintió inútil, más perdido que de costumbre, encontró que la experiencia le había ayudado a madurar.

Helga, en cambio, no quería escuchar nada de comunidades escondidas y de ancianos enfermos. No quería saber si se había quedado una semana o un mes. No quería saber de sus epifanías y de sus encuentros consigo mismo. No quería entender la visión que le hacía falta a la mitad del mundo para terminar de comprenderse. Por supuesto que todo era experiencia, aprendizaje y momentos de realización personal. A ella no le pasaba en la selva, a ella le pasaba en una cafetería, mientras conversaba con Arnold.

¿Y si no lo volvía a ver nunca más?

La posibilidad se hizo carne en un escalofrío que le estrujó el pecho. Lo que la despertó a la realidad fue la poca importancia con la que Arnold se lo contaba. Como si perderse para siempre no fuese tan grave, tan horrible, tan espantoso como una pesadilla. Y claro, Arnold podía estar acostumbrado a desaparecer si es que era Helga quien siempre estaba buscándolo. Sola. Muerta de miedo. Helga se dio cuenta que el miedo era un sentimiento extraño. Desproporcionado como lo sentía, no podía manejarlo en lo absoluto. Las exageraciones siempre encontraban pretexto en la ansiedad. La ansiedad, en su sangre, se alimentaba de ira.

_Nunca más._

Se pelearon, claro. Les faltó una gran discusión, la testarudez en los argumentos de Helga y la defensa moral de Arnold. Les sobraba el amor desesperado y el conocimiento de la pelea pública. Estaban muertos de convicción, saturados de principios y de esa diferencia beligerante que hacía prender chispas en el ambiente. _Haz lo que quieras_, se amenazaron con el semblante grave y la voz ronca. Se levantaron juntos y se fueron separados. Era la primera vez que se veían en cuatro meses y sería la última vez que se verían en otros cinco más. Se pasaron nueve meses, casi un hijo, peleándose en silencio. Era posible, extrañarse y morirse, sobrevivirse y llenarse de amargura, tener miedo y recordarse en las noches frías y cálidas por igual. Fue cuando descubrieron que sus diferencias no eran tan inofensivas como habían creído cuando decidieron tener una relación con todas sus letras.

_Nunca._

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, cinco meses y tres días después, Arnold tenía una cicatriz en la mano y Helga se había cortado el cabello. Ese año cumplían treinta y cuatro y fue la primera vez que se abrazaron sin decirse nada. Sin reclamarse nada. Sin discutir nada. Lo dejaron para días con lluvia y ánimos más melancólicos, lo dejaron para cuando tuvieran las ganas y el tiempo de adaptarse a las costumbres del otro. Lo dejaron para no tener que dejarse.

* * *

El departamento de Helga es amarillo. Realmente amarillo, pato amarillo, como las margaritas y es, bueno, bastante amarillo. Los marcos, las puertas, las paredes, el techo y hasta las losetas del baño y de la cocina. Amarillo todo. Tiene una manta (amarilla) que cubre el respaldar del sillón. Es sorprendente, ahora que se pone a mirar con atención, es bastante sorprendente.

—¿Arnold?

Helga lo mira entre divertida e intrigada, sentada en su cama, cubierta con sábanas que también son amarillas (¡amarillas!) y, bueno, con ese tono burlón que en vez de abandonar, ha ido perfeccionando con el tiempo.

—Tu departamento es amarillo.

La rubia pone lo ojos en blanco. Le sonríe, no dice nada.

—No sabía que te gustaba el amarillo. —Insiste—. ¿No siempre estás usando rosado?

Sigue sonriendo, divertida, invitándolo a seguir hablando. Helga tiene esa forma cruel de manipularlo cuando está aburrida. _Sigue Arnold, entretenme._ Lo deja hablar solo todo lo que se le da la gana, lo ignora mirándolo a los ojos. Qué injusto.

—Claro, tienes todos estos adornos verdes, rosas y azules. Por eso no me había dado cuenta. Tu departamento es amarillo, Helga. Se supone que lo has comprado, ¿no?, y es amarillo. —Se sienta al borde de la cama y deja el vaso con agua que había ido a buscar sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su boleto de avión—. ¿Por qué?

Está toda despeinada, tiene el cabello corto, pero está tan despeinada que parece imposible. En Paris todavía no termina de anochecer y la luz de la media tarde le ilumina el rostro. Crea sombras con su nariz que bajan hasta su mentón y se deslizan por su cuello largo y delgado. Es delicada en esa forma somnolienta y cruel de sonreírle con los labios delgados y rojos. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su regazo y Arnold puede ver sus hombros y sus clavículas desnudas. La sábana le cubre el pecho, pero apenas, parece que se deslizará en cualquier momento y Helga está tan tranquila mientras lo escucha hablar.

—Me gusta el amarillo. —Dice por fin, rendido. Helga se ríe, honesta, se ríe en voz alta y desarmando la calma. Arnold arruga el ceño, pero deja que haga lo que quiera. Le gusta más cuando le contesta y sabe que le acaba de ganar una batalla al mutismo.

—No seas mentiroso. Te gusta el azul. —Le dice con cariño—. Es amarillo porque así me lo vendieron.

—¿En serio?

—De verdad. —Pero su voz se quiebra y Arnold se da cuenta que está mintiendo.

—Está bien, no me lo digas. —Responde ofendido.

—No te lo diré.

Arnold jala las sábanas y Helga arruga el ceño.

* * *

Helga usa pijamas rosas. Arnold se ha reído un par de veces y la rubia le ha lanzado miradas de muerte que han perdido todo su efecto porque sus pijamas están, además, adornadas con corazones de todos los tamaños. _¿Qué?_ Ha soltado de mal humor y arrugando el ceño. _Nada_. Y le ha tocado hacer el desayuno para los dos. Helga se ha sentado a leer el periódico, pasando de sus risitas burlonas.

—Déjalo ya. ¿Cuánto años tienes, seis?

O bueno, _casi_ dejándolo.

—¿Lo dejo? —Arquea una ceja, todavía muerto de risa y exprimiendo las naranjas—. Por favor, a ti todavía te gusta hablar de los pijamas que usaba cuando tenía nueve.

—Bueno, eran bastante risibles. Al contrario de mis pijamas, que son perfect… en fin, ¿ya terminaste?

—Ya casi, ¿café?

—Sí. ¿Hay tostadas?

—Y mermelada de durazno.

—Oh, ¿qué más has hecho? —Dejó el periódico a un lado, parecía interesada.

—¿Pastrami? —Le guiñó un ojo Y Helga gruñó—. ¿Qué?

—No juegues con el pastrami.

—Está bien.

Arnold puso la mesa mientras Helga supervisaba todo sintiéndose ligeramente malhumorada. El desayuno comenzó con un preámbulo silencioso y que daba mala espina. Incómodo, como ya se habían olvidado que era. Quizá porque Helga todavía estaba bastante callada o quizá era porque Arnold también estaba callado. Terminaron las tostadas con mantequilla (y mermelada), el jugo de naranja y Helga trajo una canastita llena de _pain au chocolat__._

—¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

—Todavía no lo sé. —Dio un largo suspiro—. Se supone que estaría aquí por tres meses, pero ahora han despedido a dos editores y hace falta personal. Aparte, Samantha lo está haciendo muy bien en Hillwood y quieren tenerla a prueba un par de meses más antes de mandarla a Seattle.

—Siento como si esta revista te hubiese secuestrado. —Bromeó como pudo, todavía serio.

—Me están pagando muy bien, difícilmente es un secuestro. Quizá chantaje. —Se burló—. Ya hablé con mi jefe, Arnoldo. Todavía no sé la fecha, pero estaré en Hillwood para navidad.

—Genial.

—Sí.

—Faltan tres meses para navidad.

—Tú regresarás recién para año nuevo, ¿no es cierto? —Contestó irritada.

—De hecho, no. —La corrigió de buen humor—He terminado con mi investigación y no tengo intenciones de comenzar ningún proyecto por algún tiempo. Voy a seguir trabajando en la universidad, pero dando cátedra.

—¡Arnold! —Helga soltó la taza en la mesa y se levantó de inmediato para abrazarlo—. Felicidades, cabeza de balón.

Arnold le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron un largo rato así, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas. Helga fue la primera en soltarse, pero parecía bastante animada. _Ya era hora_, pero su tono era amable. A Arnold le pareció que era un buen momento para hacer lo que había venido a hacer en un principio.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo es que regresabas a Hillwood? —Fingió sutileza y Helga dio un largo y afectado suspiro.

—Esto también podría considerarse chantaje, ¿sabes? —Se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no lo sé, pero si vas a estar en Hillwood todo este tiempo, supongo que podría presionar las cosas por aquí.

—Bueno, siempre puedo esperar la navidad. No quiero que tengas problemas con el trabajo, Helga.

—Sí, claro. —Respondió sarcástica—. Por eso has estado fastidiando desde que llegaste. Además, Helga Pataki no hace nada que no quiera hacer, así que corta el drama.

_Ah, bueno_. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

—Es mejor que los tengas contentos aquí, así cuando regreses te darán más libertad. —Continuó sin afectarse, ignorando la mirada inquieta que estaba recibiendo—. Para que tomes vacaciones largas, para que descanses en la tarde…

—Por favor.

—Para que tengas libres los fines de semana. —Agregó en ese tono sabiondo que sabía que la molestaba—. Para que te tomes un par de días libres y te mudes, por ejemplo.

Silencio prolongado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Ya llegué, no lloren más!

(Lo siento, es una frase cutre pero me moría por decirla).

:D Ya, en serio, ¡hola a todos mis pequeños retoños!

Les explico varias cosas. No tan apurada como siempre porque mañana es sábado, pero algo cansada porque tengo esta manía de actualizar a horas ingentes de la noche. Así que me van a disculpar si lo que digo no tiene mucho sentido.

Primero, me gustaría disculparme por el retraso, sé que dije que las actualizaciones serían semanales y esto más bien se ha convertido en mensual. ¡Lo siento mucho!, sé cómo se sienten (a mi también me han dejado colgada esperando capítulos nuevos), de verdad que lo lamento.

Segundo, algo que se corresponde con lo primero. Me mudé. A ver, les explico (y de paso respondo algunas preguntas que siempre me llegan pero que dejo de contestar por olvidadiza). Yo soy latinoamericana (sé que algunos se confunden porque uso mucha jerga española, pero es porque acá en mi país mezclamos casi todo. Hasta el inglés) y estoy en mi último año de universidad. Meses atrás postulé a un intercambio en una universidad francesa y me aceptaron. Este último mes (setiembre) lo he utilizado para instalarme, matricularme, sacar cuenta del banco (para mí esto de la tarjeta de crédito es una novedad porque nunca la había usado... pero para comprar tickets de avión como que sí es necesaria...), etc, etc. Ergo, no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada (mi familia siempre me dice que soy una desconsiderada porque los aplazo para los fines de semana) porque además no tuve mejor GRANDIOSÍSIMA idea que meterme en cursos de maestría y de tercer año (lo cual no supondría un problema porque ya lo he hecho en mi universidad, pero en español). Es decir, me he dado cuenta que mi francés es algo así como que... NO SIRVE. Listo. En general sí, pero hay dos clases en la que los profesores hablan rápido y bajo... el combo soñado por todo estudiante extranjero... just great. Así que, he tenido que meterme a estudiar los cursos por mi cuenta (gracias a Dios que me gusta leer) para más o menos captar lo de la clase. Por eso es que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar.

Tercero, ¡GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO!, no saben qué bonito ver todos sus mensajes/reviews/mails/etc mientras me rajo la cabeza por entender al puto Diderot. Es como que venga alguien a darte una palmadita en la espalda y te deje un pastelito. Me he alimentado de sus buenos deseos, ñam :3 Además, ya se que no lo merezco, siempre encuentro (me avisan cofcof) que hay alguien recomendándome por ahí. De verdad que significa mucho que se estén dando el trabajo de comentar mis fanfics. Ya saben que soy una sucker for love (están igualmente invitados a darme sus críticas).

Cuarto, ¡este fic no era así!, jajaja. Tenía la idea de continuar en un apéndice de una escena y concluir de una vez el universo. PERO, llegué a Paris y bueno... así es la vida, se me ocurrió otra cosa y al final no dije lo que quería decir en un principio. Es más, me alargué. Cuando me di cuenta que me iba por la tangente decidí hacerlo un twoshot, pero viéndolo bien creo que será un threesome :3 perdón, threeshot.

Quinto, tengo que actualizar 'Ocho días a la semana'. Ya lo tengo avanzado (el que más avanzado está). Así que las actualizaciones de 'Entre Luces' y 'Cuando Helga...' (en serio, qué coño estaba pensando) van a demorar un poco más. Sin embargo, como ya estoy manejando mejor mi tiempo no demoraré tanto.

Sexto, ¡ya tengo el prólogo del fanfic de la película de la selva!, se llamará 'El viaje azul'. Cuando termine el primer capítulo comenzaré a publicar.

Séptimo, los review los iré contestando a medida que avance los capítulos :D sólo un poco más de paciencia por favor.

:D Creo que no se me olvida nada, pero si es así, recuerden que estoy media zombi. Ah sí, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos pronto, retoñitos :D


End file.
